herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy Gale
Dorothy Gale is the protagonist of the broad Oz novels, written by L. Frank Baum. Her first appearance was in The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. She is an ordinary girl from Kansas who runs away from home when her nasty neighbor Miss Gulch threatens to file a lawsuit to take/demolish her family's farm and tries to kill her dog Toto. But when a kind gypsy named Professor Marvel convinces her that her family and friends care about her she goes back. She is swept up in a tornado and sent to the magical land of Oz. Glinda sends her on a quest to find the local Wizard to help her get home and escape the clutches of her archenemy, the Wicked Witch of the West who is after the Ruby Slippers Dorothy got from her dead sister. Along the way she befriends the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Cowardly Lion (Old Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke in Kansas) who all want something from the Wizard as well. In the movie adaptation of The Wizard of Oz (1939), she is portrayed by Judy Garland. Similar Heroes *Alice'' (Disney's Alice in Wonderland)'' *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Megan (My Little Pony G1 series) *Sarah Williams'' (Labyrinth)'' *Emma Goodall (Power Rangers Megaforce) *Kari Kamiya (Digimon) *Snow White (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Cinderella (Disney's Cinderella) *Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) *Aurora (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Wendy Darling (Disney's Peter Pan) *Belle (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo) *Annie Bennett (Annie) *Penny (Disney's The Rescuers) *Lucy Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Gallery 19067332.jpg|Dorothy Gale In Tom and Jerry and The Wizard of Oz Screen Shot 2013-12-17 at 5.12.58 PM.png|Dorothy Gale in The Wizard of Oz Animated Series. Screen Shot 2013-12-17 at 5.16.32 PM.png|Dorothy Gale in Journey Back to Oz. Screen Shot 2013-12-17 at 5.18.35 PM.png|Dorothy Gale in The Wizard of Oz (1982). Dorthy_THUMB_540h.jpg|Dorothy Gale in Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return 155px-DorothyOfOzDorothy.jpg|Dorothy Gale in Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return Dorothy1.png|Dorothy Gale in Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return 400px-Thewizdorothy.jpg|Dorothy Gale in The Wiz File:Character.dorothy.jpg|Dorothy Gale in The Muppets Wizard of Oz. 3174488-8222387607-Dorot.jpg|Dorothy Gale in Return to Oz char_90013_thumb.jpg|Dorothy Gale in Dorothy meets Ozma of Oz OUATDorothy.png|Dorothy Gale on Once Upon a Time Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-17h48m08s675.png|Dorothy Gale in Wicked Flying Monkeys Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-14h12m06s925.png Screen Shot 2015-10-05 at 10.02.54 AM.png|Dorothy Gale in Dorothy in the Land of Oz Tin Man, Jerry, Dorothy, Tuffy, Tom, Scarecrow and Cowardly Lion.jpeg Tom, Dorothy, Toto and Jerry.jpeg Wizard of oz - dorothy and www.jpg|Dorothy Gale facing the Wicked Witch of the West Dorothy.jpg|Dorothy being chased by the Flying Monkeys Dorothy Gale smiling kindly.png|Dorothy smiling kindly the-wiz01.jpg|Dorothy Gale in The Wiz (2015) Strong cat Tom lifting Dorothy to safety.jpeg Tom and Jerry keeping Dorothy safe.jpeg Tom keeping Dorothy safe.jpeg Tom attempting to save Dorothy.jpeg Dorothy Gale facing the Wicked Witch of the West.jpeg Dorothy and Toto reunited.jpeg T&J and the Wizard of Oz - Dorothy hugging Tom and Jerry for saving her from the pig pen.jpeg Dorothy snatched up by the flying monkeys.jpeg Dorothy being carried off by the flying monkeys.jpeg Dorothy captured by the flying monkeys.jpeg Dorothy Gale getting taken away by the flying monkeys.jpeg Somewhere over the rainbow - Dorothy longing and dreaming.jpeg T&J and the Wizard of Oz - Jerry Mouse protecting Dorothy Gale from an angry pig.jpeg Tin Man, Dorothy, Toto and Scarecrow.jpeg Tin Man, Jerry, Dorothy, Tuffy, Tom, Scarecrow and Cowardly Lion.jpeg Dorothy longing for a faraway land.png|Dorothy longing for a far away land. T&J Back to Oz 01.jpeg Screen Shot 2016-05-09 at 12.19.31 PM.png Category:Movie Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Oz Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Book Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Orphans Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Muppet Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Provoker Category:Nurturer Category:Anime Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Parents Category:Monster Slayers Category:Titular Heroes Category:Magic Category:Bond Creator Category:Tom and Jerry Heroes Category:Victims Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Dreamers Category:Stock Characters Category:Successful Heroes Category:Monster Tamers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:In love heroes Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroines Category:Neutral Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Lego Dimensions Heroes Category:Anima Estudios Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Ingenue Category:Hope Bringer Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Amazons Category:Monarchs Category:The Chosen One Category:Kid Heroes Category:Robot Chicken Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero